


wake up

by eliiiwhyyy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Accidents, And a bit of fluff, Angst, Car Accidents, First in my prompt series, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mavin, Prompt Fic, Sorta confusing sorry about that, Wake Up by Eden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliiiwhyyy/pseuds/eliiiwhyyy
Summary: 'you'll feel better when you wake up, swear to god i'll make up everything and more when i get back someday'Gavin just wants Michael to wake up.





	wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is part one of my series for the writing challenge I've created, which can be found on my tumblr begone-nathan ! Check it out if you want!
> 
> Sorry for the angst, but the song I got when I pressed shuffle was Wake Up by Eden, so thats the theme of this story! I've made a spotify playlist for this challenge series, which I'll update as I make each story. I'll try my best to stick to the challenge!
> 
> The prompt for day one was: 'put your favourite playlist on shuffle, and choose the first song that plays'.

Michael shot up in bed with a gasp, curls stuck to his head with sweat and his eyes wide in shock. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, a hand going to his chest as he remembered in vivid detail, the pole that had gone right through it.

 

He and Gavin were in an accident of some sort. Right? Was it just a nightmare?

 

It must have been a pretty real nightmare, if he was this shaken up about it. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his phone. The screen lit up and the numbers read 5:43 am. It was close to the time when he’d get up anyway, so he decided to forego sleep in favour of having a shower and getting ready.

 

Michael took his time in the shower, standing under the steamy stream as he watched flashes of his nightmare in his head. He remembered seeing Gavin’s panicked face, flashes of sirens and blood falling from _his body_ to the ground. He could remember Gavin was pretty banged up himself, with glass stuck in his body and splotches of blood all over him, his eyes blown wide and his mouth opening and closing as he rambled through a panic attack.

 

Michael shook his head as he scrubbed his body hard. He was pretty sure that it didn’t actually happen, because he felt that he had died during that nightmare, and he was pretty fucking sure he was alive.

 

He decided to leave it for now, and got ready for work.

 

–

 

Getting into work, Michael’s first task was to find Gavin. For some reason, his mind was pulling him to his best friend and his stomach felt queasy, as if it felt that something was wrong. He couldn’t really put his finger on what that something was, but it was something he kept in his mind.

 

He made his way into the Achievement Hunter office, a sharp pain hitting his head as soon as he spotted Gavin sitting at his desk, working on a file. He bit back a whimper as he put a hand to his head, making his way over to his desk and sitting down. By the looks of things, he and Gavin were the only two in the office. And now that he thought about it, the building was empty too, but it was something that he hadn’t even noticed as his mind only wanted one thing: to see Gavin.

 

Speaking of Gavin, Michael’s eyes wandered over to Gavin’s screen before widening in confusion. Gavin was working on a Lets Play that they had already put up- one that they just put up a few days ago. He also looked like he wasn’t doing much, just watching the file play through the editor instead of actually doing work on it.

 

Michael opened his mouth to say something, when he heard someone sound like they were crying. It stopped after a moment, and it was so quick that Michael thought he imagined it.

 

“Hey Gavin, did you hear that-?” Michael asked, shaking Gavin’s shoulders. The Brit didn’t even flinch or turned to him, he simply acted as if Michael didn’t turn. And if Michael wasn’t so confused, he probably would have been offended.

 

“ **Mr Jones, can you hear me?”**

 

Michael gasped and felt a sharp pain in his chest, where he knew the piece of debris had struck him in his dream. He looked down at his chest and his eyes widened, finding blood pouring out of a gaping hole in his chest.

 

“ **MICHAEL! MICHAEL PLEASE, OPEN YOUR EYES!”**

 

Michael was sure that was Gavin’s shriek, and he looked up to find Gavin gone, his computer still on and the Lets Play playing in his abandoned headphones. He stood up and looked around, wandering just _what the hell was going on?_

 

“ **His heart has stopped-”**

 

“ **No no no Michael you fucking dick you open your eyes right fucking now.”**

 

“ **This is all my fault-”**

 

The voices were getting louder with every second, and Michael could pick out Geoff and Gavin’s voices among the rest. The pain in his chest became harder to ignore, and he dropped to his knees, his strength failing him.

 

“ **Hey dickhead, I came back for you so you better open your eyes before your boyfriend has a goddamn panic attack again.”**

 

That was _Ray’s_ voice, Michael dimly realised. But he could barely think through the fog of pain that was blossoming throughout his entire body. He felt one of the bones in his right calf snap, making him cry out in pain-

 

“ **Broken leg, that’s gonna upset him-”**

 

-and collapse onto his side, blood pooling underneath his body from the chest wound. He gasped out in pain and curled in on himself, his breathing coming out in quick breaths as he let out a few whimpers. His head rang with the sounds of sirens, voices, and people crying out his name, asking him to open his eyes which didn’t make sense because _his eyes were open._

 

“ **Michael, Burnie said he was gonna fire you if you didn’t wake up-”**

 

“ **No but I will fucking fire him myself-”**

 

“ **Geoffrey-!”**

 

Michael couldn’t take it anymore, and let out a loud shriek, holding his head. He heard something snap, and his eyes closed of his own violation as everything went dark.

 

“ **Please wake up, Michael.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Quite an open-ending, I apologise. But I hope this was good enough! Please leave kudos and comments, I accept constructive criticism! I dunno if I'm too happy with this one, but I'll leave it for now :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
